


cuddling works, i suppose.

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, M/M, T for swearing, havent wrote these two for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: executions and dripping blood was the only thing ouma could think of





	cuddling works, i suppose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonezakiRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/gifts).



> HI I GOT PEER APPROVAL AND I'M GOING TO CRY SO I'M JUST GONNA GIFT THIS WORK TO THE KIIBOUMA QUEEN AGAIN IM STILL CRYING

Ouma had to be strong.

To fit the expectations of a strong, supreme leader.  
To make sure he didn't crack.

He rarely ever let people break the metaphorical walls around his heart.  
He hadn't, and never planned to.

All Kokichi Ouma could think of was the drop, drip, splash of copper-smelling blood.

A beaten, battered body laying silently, everyone staring in horror.

 

Ouma silently turned around, blurry eyes fixing onto the neon LED lights on a small alarm.  
He didn't know why he had it, actually. They were woken up by the announcement.  
3:30am.  
Who would be awake at this time?

He tossed his head back, gently smashing against the cushion and focused on the small rising of his chest, reminding him he's still alive.  
Alive and alone.

It started as a joke, in actuality.  
But now it ended up as a coping mechanism to the point of pushing everyone away.

Before he noticed it, his hand was up in the air.  
He tensed his fingers, bringing them apart in a cliche anime pose.

"Hah,"  
He laughed to himself, sitting up.

Who would be awake at this time..?

Slipping on his shirt, he walked quietly out of his room.  
Kii-boy was in the room next to him, no?

Robots didn't need to sleep.  
At least, he thinks.  
Some nagging part in side of him is yelling at him for robot discrimination, and he stifles back a laughing fit.

Knock, knock, knock.  
Each were precisely 2 seconds apart, his hand moving in the same motions and looking as if they were animated.  
He holds his fist by his side, breathing gently as to not get the horrible feeling in his chest.

He was about to leave, and mid turn the door opens.

"Ouma-kun?"  
"Good morning, Kiiboy!"  
He grins, because its the only thing he knows to do.

"My apologies to answering late, I had to disconnect from my charger!"  
"Nishishishi, you tell us all to treat you as a human, but you say things like charging fine! Aww, is little Kiiboy a hypocrite?~"  
"T-That's!-"  
Kiibo sighs, reminding Ouma again that he is so very alone.  
"If you're going to act like that, I'll just go, you realize..."  
He hits his hand on his chest, which would've winded anyone.  
"I won't condone any robo-discrimination!"  
Ouma laughs, his trademark grin slipping onto his face.  
"Tahaa! Kiiboy is so serious! It was a joke!"  
Kiibo sighed yet again, which Ouma found intriguing because, yknow, robots can't breathe.

"What do you want, Ouma-kun? Wh-why are you even awake!?"  
"Mmmm, couldn't sleep! And I thought, whoa, who could be boring enough to make me sleep, and be awake! I would've gone to Momota-chan, but he's probably asleep, sooooooo! Now I'm here!"  
Kiibo looked as if he was thinking otherwise, signified by a rubbing of his chin and doubting look.  
His grin falters for a split second, twitching into a neutral expression.

"Ouma-kun."

Oh, no.

"Could it be you're scared to sleep?"

Ouma stared in shock for a while.  
He was hiding it, right?  
He didn't want anyone to get close to him.  
Not again.  
Not ever again.  
So, he did what he did best.

"Pffft-! You give yourself too much credit, Kiiboy! I could fall asleep right here, but just to pity you, I'm not going to!"  
Kiibo looked unconvinced.

Fuck.

Plan B.

"U-Um..."  
"Would you like to come into my room?"

Plan B failed before he could even initiate it.

Ouma stood still for a good 30 seconds, brain frantically searching through millions of planned responses and not finding any.  
"Oum-"  
"S-Sure!" He blurted out, voice cracking that bad to the point that he was tempted to run.

Kiibos room was very similar to his, equipped with even a bed.  
The plugged-in charger glowed a neon blue, eyes entranced by it.  
"Ouma-kun, are you alright? You're shaking,"  
Kiibo reaches out, most likely in an attempt to comfort him, but all the involuntarily forces inside Ouma make him flinch, violently jerking away, Kiibo immediately drawing his hand away.

"I'm fine."

If this were some cliche edgy post from 2000, he would've followed it up by a bold declare of a lie, but it was painfully obvious to the both of them if this was the truth or not.

"Okay."

Kiibo responds gently, knowing that if he forced Ouma to say anything it would only get worse.  
The two stood in silence, Oumas laboured breathing blending in with white noise.

Kiibo eventually sits on the edge of his bed, plugging his charger in, making his blue lights turn a lime green, Oumas eyes widening at it.  
"Are you going to sit down? I think legs begin hurting if they've been standing for a long time,"  
"Oh, yeah,"  
His voice seemed far away, as if it was coming from another part of the room.

This wasn't according to plan, and Ouma was fucking terrified.  
He was used to having everything planned out, witty responses ready like they're on the palm of his hand.

After standing still like a lemon, he sat down slowly, trying to get far away from Kiibo.

"Ouma-kun, are you going to go back to your room tonight, or?"  
"I don't know."

He was scared enough already to be in a situation where he had to think of what to say and was too tired mentally and physically to think of anything in-character, because, this is just a fucking ACT, of course!  
But, going back to his room would be unacceptable.

"My apologies for trying to touch you earlier, I didn't know that not everyone likes it..."  
Ouma shrugged with one shoulder, before responding with, "I don't necessarily mind it, it just... I prefer when someone is going to tell me..."

The room was dark, save for the bright neon lights in the dark, but he could still see Kiibos eyes staring at his rigid self.

"I recall researching that hugging people tend to give them positive vibes, so,"  
Kiibo sat up, stretching his legs out.  
"Would you be okay with that?"

Ouma stared at him.  
He blinked once, twice, before slowly crawling over.

He hadn't trusted in years, but something deep inside of him was telling him that Kiibo truly wanted to help, he wasn't going to belittle him, hurt him, bully him...

The metal was cold, making him flinch at first, but he slowly leaned into it, and despite the fact that robots obviously don't have a heart, he could hear something akin to a gentle heartbeat.  
After a long time of being unable to rest, he finally ever felt at peace in the hell of a place they were in.

He falls asleep, curled up on a robots lap, metal fingers rubbing to and fro in his hair.

And so, Kokichi Ouma grins, because its the only thing he knows how to do.


End file.
